


Bad People Doing Bad Things

by Deanon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, QDND - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind has a message for her little brother. The fact that his boyfriend is hot is just a perk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad People Doing Bad Things

Eli leaned his head back and groaned slightly as he heard the front door open. He’d been expecting to have at least a couple more hours of peace before his irritating-if-useful partner got home, but he recognized, with a kind of Stockholm syndrome familiarity, the way the door slammed as Nifty when he was in a particularly pompous mood. He groaned under his breath, looking over to the book that he had been reading for most of the day. He had wanted to finish a book and do a couple of magic experiments without Nifty around whining about the state of the floors and things perpetually smelling like smoke.

 

Still. “Did you bring dinner,” Eli called out to the entryway, not even bothering to stand. Nifty’s company was varying degrees of bearable, but he was useful, and allowed Eli to ignore mundane things in favor of advancing his own power, which was most of what he looked for in a partner.

 

“I did not,” a female voice came from behind him, and Eli turned so fast in his chair that he almost got whiplash.

 

At first, Eli thought that the person standing in the doorway was, in fact, Nifty, and clearly somebody else had spoken. They had the height, and coloration, and fashion sense, and even bone structure of Nifty. On second glance, there were small differences, though – this person’s hair was longer, their clothes closely fitting to a form that was distinctly female, their features just a shade more delicate. If Nifty’s looks were a carefully-crafted tool, then this persons were clearly a weapon.

 

Eli blinked. “Did… a spell go wrong at the college?” He started smiling a little, beginning to fall into all-out laughter. “Is that why you’re back early? I must say, I think this suits you – “

 

“I am not,” Female-Nifty said, “my useless younger brother.  I take it that you know him, though, which explains why you are in his house when he, apparently, is not.” The person – Nifty’s sister?  - shifted her hair a little, very obviously sizing him up. His laughter dried up, and he felt distinctly uncomfortable under her gaze, feeling an itching need to impress her that he fought against.

 

“He never mentioned that he had a sister,” Eli said, sitting back into his chair again. At least, Nifty probably hadn’t. Eli didn’t listen to most of what Nifty said, so maybe he had.

 

“No,” the person said, “We don’t speak often.” She stepped fully into the room, circling around so that she was standing in front of Eli, who suddenly felt distinctly uncomfortable sitting while she stood. He wasn’t going to exert any special effort to impress Nifty’s sister, though. “He has mentioned you, though, assuming you are his partner from the past three years.” She extended a hand, which she clearly intended Eli to kiss. Hesitantly, feeling bowled over, he did so. “I am Rosalind.”

 

Eli released her hand slightly before convention dictated he should and drew back into his chair, making himself appear more casual than he felt. She was regarding him with a small smile, as though she knew exactly how hard he was trying to seem uninterested in her presence. “So to what do I owe this… pleasure,” he said, fighting to sound bored.

 

Rosalind took a seat across from him, casting her eyes briefly around the entire room. “Our parents,” she said, her nose wrinkling in an expression of disgust, “are under the mistaken impression that we voluntarily speak to one another regularly. They tasked me with delivering something to him.”

 

“Ah,” Eli said, slowly. “Well, it sounds like you will be terribly disappointed by this, but he’s not going to be home for a few hours yet.”

 

“Isn’t he,” Rosalind said slowly. She was definitely eyeing Eli up now, and Eli wished that she wouldn’t. She was attractive, but in a _terrifying_ way, and… well, okay, maybe he was okay with her eyeing him up like that, on second thought.

 

She didn’t look like she was going to do anything else, and Eli said nothing else, figuring that maybe she would leave, or otherwise do something more interesting than just sit there and stare at him like a piece of meat.

 

“So how _is_ my little brother,” Rosalind said abruptly. She leaned forward and smiled at Eli, which was even more disconcerting. She looked out of place in the small room, even though she was nearly identical to its usual occupant.

 

Eli swallowed quietly. “I thought you two weren’t exactly close.”

 

“Oh, we’re not,” Rosalind said dismissively. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like to… check in, every so often.”

 

Eli stared at her. “So you spy on him.”

 

Rosalind’s smile grew. “How is he?” She was bridging her fingers together now, looking about ready to take out a notebook and start writing. Eli was beginning to understand why Nifty never talked about his sister – he wouldn’t want to talk about her either. It felt like she would know every time her name was mentioned, regardless of how private the conversation.

 

“He’s – fine,” Eli said, since she was apparently waiting for an answer. Frankly, despite living with the man, Eli had no idea how Nifty was. Nifty was just _there_. “He’s still useless at the college.” That wasn’t exactly true, but close enough.

 

Rosalind hummed, as though this was exactly what she had expected. “He always did have more interest for magic than talent,” she said. “Our parents would be so disappointed.” Before he could blink, the smile reappeared on her face, almost beatific except for the vague undertone of… predation? “Tell me,” she said, her voice going low and intimate. The room suddenly seemed much smaller than it had before. “Is he as useless at relationships as he is at his studies?”

 

Eli snorted with laughter. “More than,” he said. “Kind of a lazy shit, most of the time.”

 

Rosalind laughed a little, and it felt like a reward, carefully portioned and handed out for good behavior. “He always has been,” She said, lightly. “He’s always had trouble… satisfying his partners.” Her eyes were pointed, now, sweeping over him, filling him with a kind of bravado.

 

“Yeah?” He rested his chin on his hand, sweeping his eyes up and down her form. Her smile grew. “And I guess you know all about how to satisfy someone.”

 

“Well,” Rosalind said, and feigned a bit of coyness. “I don’t know if I’d say that. But some of his partners in the past… well… they found out who the more… enthusiastic Strangenorth sibling was.” She laughed a little, and the coyness fell away. “When I liked them, of course.”

 

Eli didn’t think that “enthusiastic” could describe anything this woman did, but she seemed magnetized to him – she was leaning in further, and then getting up entirely, beginning to cross the room. “Enthusiastic, huh,” Eli said. He swept his eyes up and down her body again, and she relaxed under his gaze. “That’s one word for it.”

 

Rosalind reached his chair, leaned over, and pulled him up by his collar. “Nifty always got the pretty ones,” she whispered, and kissed him.

 

Eli’s breath rushed out in surprise. He was at an awkward angle, still only partially out of the chair, his neck tilted back, and his mind trying to catch up with what exactly had happened here.

 

Her mouth parted from him, sensually slow, still curved in an unreadable smile. Eli brought his hands up to her waist, as though testing if he was allowed, and then, when she didn’t reject his touch, he stood up entirely and looked – up at her. God, she was tall. Possibly as tall as her brother, even. “Aw,” he said, “you think I’m pretty?”

 

“Get on the table,” Rosalind whispered, every line of her body a command.

 

Eli opened his mouth to say something – possibly _the table? Really?_ or maybe _what are you really doing here?_ – but he looked at her face and abruptly changed his mind. Instead, he just let himself be lead backwards to the table, letting himself enjoy not having to do anything for once. (Nifty was all bluster and bravado, but he didn’t take charge like this. Damn.)

 

She leaned him back over the table, watching him with bright eyes, only touching him where her hands were attached to his collar. Her body was carefully angled away, and he found himself breathing hard before she’d even touched him. The wood of the table was uncomfortable under his head and its edge dug into his back, and it heightened every sensation.

 

Jesus Christ, she knew what she was doing.

 

“Stay there,” Rosalind said, softly. Her eyes flicked down to his pants, which were already tented, and then back up to where Eli was staring up at her. “Don’t move.” She stepped back and stripped herself of her pants, her eyes on Eli the entire time. He reached down to undo his own pants in response, but her hands snapped forward and pinned his wrists to the table instantly. Her fingernails dug into his skin, sharp enough to send goosebumps down his spine. He gasped in half-surprised arousal.

 

“I said,” she said, her voice low and serious, “do not move.”

 

She released Eli’s wrists after a moment and finished pulling her own pants off before starting on his. He watched her, in mild awe, entirely forgetting about his hands lying flat on the table until she stood up again and then climbed onto the table, towering over him, all long lines and fine hair. She was so heavily reminiscent of Nifty that it confused him for a second, made him wonder if this was just a strange fantasy that he was having.

 

And then her knee pressed between his legs to push him further up onto the table, and _pressed_ , and pressed until it crossed the border from pleasure to pain, and Nifty, for all that he could be rough, had never done _that_.  “Good boy,” she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Now you can strip for me.”

 

Eli felt his face burn, but his hands also scrambled to the ties of his pants, pulling at them with unsteady fingers. Warmth spread down his face and straight down his spine, pooling in his groin. Her eyes traced over the skin that was revealed, and that heat intensified. She moved her knee long enough for him to remove his pants, and then slammed it back into place, making him cry out in a surprised jolt of pain.

 

“Good,” she said, and then slammed him back down as he tried to sit up to finish getting undressed. “No, no, that’s enough.” He flinched as his head banged against the table with the force of her shove, but his cock also twitched hard at the treatment. She laughed at him, a little. “You really love this, don’t you? You love it when I hurt you. You love it that I’m going to bend you over my brother’s dining table and fuck you, because _I can_.” Her smile tilted towards one that was genuinely pleased, and the cadence of her voice changed to one he recognized – the one where he’d pleasantly surprised Nifty, usually accidentally. They were so similar that it was a little disconcerting.

 

“Nifty found a real gem in you,” Rosalind said, low. She pushed up his shirt and then raked her nail back down his chest, slow and hard, raising angry red welts in their wake. Eli gasped and arched up into it, and she roughly shoved his chest back down. She leaned down and kissed at his jaw before biting at his neck, hard, hard enough that he wondered if she’d drawn blood. He was breathing raggedly, now, his head almost hurting with how overwhelmed he was.

 

Finally – finally? it had only been a few minutes – she settled herself completely over his lap, teasing herself over him. A hiss escaped him, pushed through his teeth, and she responded with the same little self-satisfied laugh that Nifty always made when he made that noise.

 

He’d only had a chance to squint open his eyes to look up at her before she slid down onto him, her hands still braced on his stomach, her nails still point of bright pain stabbing through the wash of pleasure.

 

She set a rhythm, ignoring his every attempt at shifting it or taking some control back. When his hands came up to her waist, she yanked them off, pressing them to the table again. “I didn’t give you permission to move yet,” she said, her voice still firm despite being a little breathy.

 

He laid there and stared up at her, his eyes fuzzy, unable to do anything but sit back and let Rosalind _happen_ to him. She wasn’t beautiful like this, exactly – but then Nifty wasn’t, either. There was something more visceral about both of them, something that made them seem vicious even in the height of vulnerability.

 

And then she turned her head to look at the door, just across the hall, and said, “You know what? I think I actually want to take it slow.”

 

And then her hips stopped their movement, and Eli actually cried out in frustration, his hands coming up against to make her move. She responded instantly, both her hands coming to grab his, pulling them together and then pressing them above his head. He tugged at the grip experimentally, but it was strong, so strong that he probably actually couldn’t break it. He looked up at her eyes, though, and decided that he probably didn’t want to even try.

 

“What are you doing,” he gasped, as her hips shifted minutely against his own, bringing just enough heat that he couldn’t clear his head. “He’s – Nifty’s going to be back – “

 

“You know what else I think I’d like?” Rosalind said, sounding a little vicious now. Her nails cut into his wrists, while her other hand came down and, suddenly, pressed over his mouth. “Not hearing your useless attempts at conversation.”

 

Eli groaned helplessly against her hand as she continued rocking her hips, slow and steady and agonizing. He completely forgot why he’d objected in the first place, allowing himself to get completely caught up in the moment.

 

She built, and built, until Eli lost track of time, his head swimming in a haze of sensation. His whole body ached, the places where she’s raised welts and drawn blood on him stinging like bright points of light. He felt like he was hovering on the edge of a cliff, just about to step off –

 

“Not yet,” Rosalind mumbled, though she didn’t slow her pace. Her voice was a little breathy, low and shaky, and she let out a noise that was just like the one Nifty made when he was right on the edge, and he should be more disturbed by that than he was. “Not yet…”

 

After an interminable moment, Rosalind finally leaned down and released the hand around his mouth. “ _Now,_ ” she hissed, and sank her teeth into his neck, at the same place she had before. The bright white flare of pain flooded through his whole body, confusing and overwhelming, blanking out his senses for a moment.

 

He blinked the white out of his vision. Rosalind’s head was resting on his chest, her hair trailing down onto his bare skin. He was still half-dressed and leaned back over the kitchen table, and he could feel stinging droplets of blood sliding down his neck into his hair.

 

Nifty was standing in the doorway.

 

Nobody moved.

 

Eli had expected a murderous expression – maybe some threats of violence – but Nifty’s face was actually blank, pale, his eyes fixed somewhere above the two of them on the wall. Eli wanted to laugh, but he was vaguely uncomfortable, intensely reminded that Nifty probably could kill him if he set his mind to it.

 

“Welcome home, little brother,” Rosalind said, her voice so obviously smirking that Eli didn’t need to see her face to know what expression it held. A choked laugh escaped Eli’s mouth, sharp and loud in the otherwise silent room. Neither of them looked at him. Rosalind slid off of him, shameless, and stood up to readjust her clothes while Eli scrambled to get himself up when his legs had long since fallen asleep.

 

Nifty was still staring at the wall, and the silence was getting a little weird, but Rosalind seemed content to finish putting her hair back up, and even though the whole situation was a _little_ preposterous, Eli didn’t actually want to get stabbed.

 

All of a sudden, Nifty sprung into motion again. His gaze suddenly snapped to Rosalind – who was still wearing a small smirk – and he took three long strides, drew back, and punched her.

 

Eli moved backwards belated, positive that he was next, unwilling to take his eyes off of Nifty, even when Rosalind started laughing softly even as she was cradling her cheek. Nifty was still looking at her, though, some of the fire finally beginning to show through. It dawned on Eli that he might not actually be the one getting killed here, and that this might actually be interesting. He stood very still and tried to remain invisible.

 

“You should have known better,” Rosalind said, so soft that Eli barely caught it. “You really should have known better, little brother.”

 

Murder crept into Nifty’s expression, so intense that Eli would have bet money that his next move was going to be wrapping his bare hands around Rosalind’s neck -  and then his expression changed, shifted into something Eli didn’t recognize, and he turned and just – left. Walked out of his own apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

Silence reigned.  Rosalind was drawing something out of her pack, a small package wrapped in plain paper, and setting it on the table where they’d been moments before.

 

“So,” Eli said, “I don’t suppose you’re going to explain what happened just there?”

 

“We had sex,” Rosalind said lightly. Eli had never heard a woman talk about it so casually before.

 

“I noticed that part,” Eli quipped. “No, between you and – Nifty.”

 

Rosalind paused, her back turned to him, already heading for the door. It occurred to Eli that she was leaving – just like that. “I needed to send a message,” Rosalind said finally. “This was the best way.” She smiled over her shoulder at him. “I dare say you even enjoyed it.” She reached the door and, with one hand on the handle, she paused. “I would be gone before he gets back, if I were you. He mostly wants to kill me, but… well.”

 

She left without a word, leaving Eli standing, disheveled, in the middle of his boyfriend’s – probably now ex-boyfriend’s – apartment.

 

Eli raised his hand to his neck. It came away covered in blood, more than he’d expected. She’d bit him hard, but the aftershocks of orgasm were still running through his blood, making it hard to feel. He was a mess. He should probably be moving his things out of Nifty’s apartment, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to move.

 

Eli looked back at the door that both of the Strangenorth siblings had disappeared through, and let out a single, choked laugh.


End file.
